The Colony
by Crystalboo
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand create a world and making life on world. After the two hands become silent the colony begins to survive.
1. Creation

Map: art/Lou-515556491?ga_submit_new=10%253A1424548333

The world was empty. Nothing but darkness existed and the darkness was endless and empty. Who created this empty world was the hands. The hands where an invisible force and in many ways where gods.

There were two hands Master and Crazy. Master was smart and careful, he took his time to make sure everything was perfect. Crazy was different in every way, he was sloppy and didn't like to think about the details. He like to destroy and see what would happen. Yet Crazy was also very smart and was as smart as Master and in some ways smarter.

One day after millions of years of silence Master decided that the emptiness of his universe was no longer needed. He was lonely he needed others, he wanted life. Crazy was always wanted life to be imperfect so they couldn't take their spots are gods. Master created a world round in shape with water always following round and round. Crazy made the land he made it small and made climates and animals for their life to live off. The animals were also alive.

Then came the final piece, the dominate race. Master created twelve humans. Six where males and the others females. Crazy also created twelve but they were different. They were human but Crazy made them into his own image sloppy. Master became angry and destroyed Crazy. Master was the only god left, he took Crazy's humans and fixed them in his image but Master began to want to divide them into two different areas to see how they develop without each other.

It was all done he then sent information to the twenty four then sent them to their areas. He sent them North where it was colder and snowier but had more rescores. He sent Crazy's more south to a desert region. Master became a watcher and began to watch his creatures began to develop. He made all of them exactly twenty and of now they were expected to only live to fifty.

Masters people where

Males

Mario

Link

Little Mac

Dark Pit

Robin

Luigi

Females

Peach

Zelda

Samus

Lucina

Paultena

Rosalina

This is the story of the first people of the world the people named Lou.


	2. Day 1

It was summer at the begging of Lou when the Master Colony woke up. They had been created by Master Hand and now where living on his plant. It was around 65 degrees that morning as the first one to wake up was Mario. Master during their sleep had taught them a language so they could talk together.

Mario stood up and looked at the scene they were in a forest. The sunlight barely reached them from the top of the trees. Peach woke up second and joined Mario. One at a time in the next ten minutes they all awoke and began to look around. Then he spoke, the Master, and told them they must populate the plant, and told them how he also told them after this he would become quiet forever. They all looked to each other and then did what he said. They paired up into Mario and Peach, Link and Zelda, Little Mac and Samus, Dark Pit and Lucina, Robin and Paultena, lastly Luigi and Rosalina.

Master went quiet and didn't talk again, they were all alone now, no god to help them. Three hours later they started to try to talk to Master but he wouldn't talk after an hour of trying to talk one of them rallied to each other.

"We can't depend on him, he is quiet and won't speak to us he told us this we need to start living," Mario said talking to his colony and they made him their leader they named him the Hand, the leader of all of them for life.

They knew that one day it would be hard to live in a winter so they began to cut down the trees around their area. The men went out to get wood while the women went to find anything edible.

The men found that they needed to find a way to cut down the larger trees but for now they grabbed smaller pieces of wood till Link came by a cave. They all grouped together for the night thinking about how they are going to survive.


	3. Day 2

_Days of summer left: 24_

Stepping out of the cave was Hand Mario. Putting his hand over his eyes to block the sun he saw the same forest that his colony had been located in. Last night as they began to sleep the group became hungry and the main mission in the morning was to find something to eat. They had failed to find anything yesterday but with the whole group heading out to find some food, Mario was sure they'd find something. Link walked out as well blocking the sun from his eyes then looked to Mario.

"How do you think we will cut down those trees? Where out of wood after building that fire," Link stated after looking back into the cave.

"We'll gather branches again, but it seems like a warmer day so we can just make one to cook,"

"If we can find anything?" Link said back and at that moment they heard something moving in the forest. Link and Mario looked at each other than Link ran into the cave and grabbed a sharp stone.

"Food?" Mario asked

"Food," Link answered and the two darted into the forest.

After a minute of running through the forest they came across a wolf. The wolf was eating at a dead rabbit. Mario began to walk forward then Link stopped him.

"No, you're our Hand, if anything happens to you we lose our leader. Let me handle this if I need you I'll yell," Mario although not wanting Link to get hurt we knew what Link was saying was correct.

Link sneaked up to the wolf and as he was basically on top of it Link sliced the wolf's skin with the sharp stone leaving a deep messy cut. The wolf hollered then growled. The two stood off at each other before the wolf made a leap at Links arm.

"AW!" Screamed Link as the wolf's jaw dug into his arm. Mario done seeing this started to run at the wolf. Link in pain took his other arm and plunged the sharp stone into the wolf's neck. The wolf cried in pain and let go of Link's arm. Stabbed and cut badly the wolf ran away. Link fell onto his knee's hugging his arm.

"Link! You alright!" Mario asked getting on his knees and trying to look at Link's arm.

"Link!" Screamed Zelda who ran in seeing her mate hugging is arm in pain "Link, talk to me please!"

"He got bit by a wolf," Mario told Zelda which made Zelda turn pale then went back to Link.

"Link," she said softly "Let me see it,"

He looked up to her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Link sighed then let go of his arm and the blood started to spill.

"Link, let's get back to cave the rest are worried," Zelda said softly as they stood up and slowly walked back to the colony.

_Colony_

"What happened?" asked Peach who walked up to Zelda, Link and Mario.

"We went hunting and Link got attacked by a wolf," Mario said to her as they walked back into the cave "Luigi, Mac the wolf killed a rabbit when he found it, bring it back to the cave and don't try to get into any trouble."

Link's wound was bad. The wolf bit deep and his arm continued to bleed. Zelda and Peach took cloth from the clothes they had awoken with and tied it around his arm but the blood bled through it. It came quickly apparent that if he didn't get better treatment he would surely not make it.

The rabbit did make excellent food when skinned, by Dark Pit, so in that way the wolf had helped them but it started to seem that the wolf might have killed Link if Link didn't stabbed him twice.

The main goal now wasn't to get wood to build things it was to save Link from losing to much blood. Nearby was a river which they put link in hoping that the water might help him somehow but it only made the blood escape faster. At points as Link fell asleep to rest Zelda would break down in tears by the river the only person aloud to be near her during those times where what was becoming her closest friend after Link, Peach.

At the end of the day it seemed nothing had been accomplished and they were already short one man and Link couldn't really do anything but eat. They ate the leftover rabbit for dinner and then after putting out a fire they all fell asleep. Zelda didn't sleep at all.


	4. Day 3

_Days left of summer: 23_

Link was the first to wake up. Zelda had gotten a little sleep at the end of the night but was now up shortly after Link.

"Link?" she asked him quietly not wanting to wake anyone "You sleep well?"

"As well as I could," was all he could say.

"Ya, need me to get you anything?" She replied then asked him.

"Some water would be nice…" Link said softly thinking for a moment.

"Of course, I'll be right back," She softly said then getting up and exited the cave. She walked quickly to the river with a core of an orange they had found earlier. It was starting to rot but it worked for now as a thing to carry water with. She walked back to the cave and held the orange peel up to Link's mouth and he drank.

"You okay now?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'm good,"

"Alright, try to rest,"

"Okay, I'll try," He said to her then leaned up to her and kissed her on the cheek and then laid down. She smiled then looked at the cave. Everyone was still asleep but some seemed like they would wake soon. She smiled and laid down and fell back asleep.

An half an hour later Dark Pit woke up and stepped outside. The cave was cramped and claustrophobic for him but Lucina helped him get over it. He still didn't enjoy the cave but he knew the colony needed to sleep somewhere and proved by yesterday being outside isn't the safest option for now. Dark Pit however wanted to live in a home and build a community around their leader the Hand, Mario. He grabbed the sharp stone and walked into the forest.

Inside the forest he studied the larger trees. Sawing the branches was easy enough but the getting the whole tree was going to be harder. They had tried but had gotten nowhere. Dark Pit studied the tree then jumped after a branch fell to the ground. Calmed down Dark Pit saw the smaller branch and picked it up. On the top it was spilt. Dark Pit not knowing what he was doing put the stone in the slot then held the top together. The sharp stone fit perfectly and then Dark Pit got an idea and ran back to the cave.

It was now midday and most of the colony members were worried about Link and talking about ways to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, Dark Pit! I was wondering where you went," Lucina said happily seeing him back.

"Lucina I need two medium sized rocks," he said cutting straight to business.

"Um, alright I'm sure there's some in the cave let me go look," she said awkwardly to him then walked in the cave and gave him two medium rocks, "Why do you need these?"

"Just trust me alright," Was Dark Pit's response as he walked away. He sat down and start to band the two stones together.

The day began to end as the whole group was with little food. They had a small amount of rabbit left and no one left to go get more food because they we scared of more wolves. As the night closed it seemed Link was getting worse as he became pale. Few went asleep that night as everyone was nervous that the first lose was close by.


	5. Day 4

_Days left of summer: 22_

Samus ran out of the cave and fell to her knees and puked. It was an early morning as few began to awaken. Samus however had waken everyone as she puked outside.

"You okay Samus?" asked her partner Little Mac.

"Yes, I'm alright. The old hand told us this would happen to us right,"

"Ya, I guess I shouldn't be too frightened. It's just with Link and all I'm worried,"

"Don't be and I'm sure Link will be…" at that moment both Samus and Little Mac began quiet as Lucina ran out and repeated what Samus just did. Followed by Paultena who puked next to Lucina. Dark Pit and Robin ran out of the cave and kneeled next to their partners.

"Deja-vu," Samus stated too little mac.

"Deja-vu," he repeated.

After that experience all the women but Rosalina had puked that morning. Three hours later the Hand called a meeting, by then it was around nine.

"Alright, we need to find food now, we've ate rabbit and they seem easy to kill. We'll have a hunting party head out for the whole day. They must stay close to the cave. The rest of us will work on things here and look after Link. Who wants to be one the hunting party?"

"I will!" said a determined Little Mac.

"So will me!" Dark Pit said stepping up.

"I will go as well," said Luigi semi awkwardly.

"Alright, you three grab the sharp stone and anything else you might need."

The three grabbed stones and Little Mac grabbed the sharp stone. They headed out a few minutes later into the wilderness.

The three followed into the forest with no luck. After an hour the group finally found one rabbit. Little Mac took out the sharp stone and silently snuck up on it a killed it.

"We got food," said a happy Little Mac.

_The Colony_

The group came back with the only rabbit in hand. The group was very happy with the news since they had been gone for five hours. Zelda and The Hunting Party walked into the cave and sat down. Dark Pit grabbed the sharp stone started skinning the rabbit since it had basically turned into his job. Zelda with the orange core full with water walked over to Link.

"Any news on him?" asked Luigi.

"Same as last night, we fell asleep about an hour ago…LINK!" She answered calmly till she inspected Link. After looking at him for a second she dropped the orange core in shock. The three stood up and ran over to Link.

"What's wrong?" asked Dark Pit reaching Link and Zelda first.

"Zelda?" asked Peach who had reached the cave entrance.

"He's pale really pale, he's not doing well," answered Luigi for Zelda who had gone into shock.

"Get him to the river!" Screamed Robin who ran in and picked up Link. They all ran to the river expect Zelda who had burst into tears and Peach and Rosalina had stayed behind to comfort her.

The colony was in panic as it seemed they were losing Link. Paultena had taken over caring for Link as Zelda and Peach, the main healers, where back at the cave. They unwrapped the cloth that hide his wound. The bite seemed worse and started to turn a gross shade of color.

They put him in the river as he began to breve better outside. They submerged his arm in the water and Link flinched with pain.

"Poor thing, he's not doing well," was the first thing Paultena said while treating him.

After a half an hour Link was awake and it seemed he fainted from blood loss. Link was now bereaving was, carefully, brought back to the cave.

"Link…Link," said a tear Zelda who ran to the group who were supporting Link. He had instead on walking back on his own. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Zelda, be careful is still is frail," scorned Paultena who watched very closely as Robin and Mario walked him back.

"Oh, Paultena," Zelda said very cheery as she ran and hugged Paultena "thank you Paultena thank you so much you saved him!"

"Zelda please, it was nothing. Let's eat and we all should go to sleep,"

The sat Link down on a bed of leaves Lucina made thinking it would help his back. They then cooked the rabbit and everyone ate small and most of it went to Link. Two hours later they went to sleep but before everyone was asleep Rosalina vomited making every female in the colony, pregnant.


	6. Day 5

_Days left of summer: 21_

The Colony awoke to more vomiting. From what the first hand told them in the world he constructed pregnancy lasted 1 season, so the kids should be arriving at the end and begging of autumn. It was still a long time away and yesterday had been a scare. Link had nearly died but now it seemed that he was improving, since they had tightly wrapped the wound with so much cloth most of the clothes the colony was now wearing didn't leave much to the imagination.

The day begun with the hunting party going into the force to look for meat. Only this time Robin left and Dark Pit stayed behind. They day began to fell normal as everyone fell into their routine expect, Dark Pit. The whole day by the river he slapped two rocks together. One of them started to look pointy. Worried about him Lucina sat down by him on the shore line of the river.

"Dark Pit?" she asked him.

"Yes, Lucina," he answered slamming the two rocks together once more.

"What on Lou are you doing?"

"I'm making more sharp stones," he said quietly.

"That large?"

"Yes, I want to make something large to cut down trees easier. Mario has been trying to cut down one tree when he can but it's so small that he barely makes a dent. He's losing his athletic edge since becoming the Hand,"

"Ya, but that seems hard to hold,"

"Yes it is," he begun "but if we connect this to a stick…"

"That's not going to work,"

"Lucina! Just imagine it a sharp stone with a handle! You do have any idea how useful that would be!"

"I think I can, but as I'm off being a parent you'll still be here banging your rocks together…" she became dead quiet as something moved in the trees around them.

"Dark Pit…"

"GET DOWN!"

Dark Pit covered Lucina as the wolf with two scars jump out. It was the wolf that nearly killed Link. It growled at Dark Pit as Dark Pit grabbed his large in progress sharp stone.

"Lucina, get back to the colony, tell them that the wolf is here don't ask Mario to come here we can't risk the Hand. See if The Hunting Party had returned yet it's been three hours sense they left," Dark Pit ordered seriously. Lucina ran away from Dark Pit and the wolf. Seeing that she was running the wolf jumped and ran at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit hit the wolf on the neck but not with the sharp tip letting the wolf survive. The wolf went for a quick bit at Dark Pit's legs but missed as Dark Pit jumped out of the way. After a few minutes of Fighting the colony now saw Dark Pit fighting the wolf. Link had managed to witness the scene and knew it was the same wolf. With anger burning inside him he ran at the wolf who just got hit with the stone again. Link jumped and put his foot down on the wolf's body pinning it to the ground. Dark Pit ran up and stabbed it in the skull three times before he knew it was dead.

At that moment the hunting party returned with three more rabbit and a bird. They stared in awe as Dark Pit told the story over again to the party. It had helped Link as well knowing a treat was gone and his people where safe, for now. He began to look less pale as they ate a lunch of rabbit again only this time enough to go around for Link and the pregnant women along with the rest who had ate less. By noon the colony began to help Dark Pit build more sharp stones and once the first one had finished around dinner they toke a branch and cut a slit for the stone to go in and rapped it in some cloth they had got from the rabbits. They had made their first axe.

As they ate they finally seemed out of the early dark period of their history and know with six children on the way and now tomorrow the first tree will be cut down and the begging of homes for the colony would begin.

As the colony went to bed in the cave the idea of not sleeping in the damp claustrophobic cave seemed so close and so far away at the same time.


	7. Day 6

_Days of summer left: 20_

The morning came as the birds chirped as the animals began their morning cycles. The colony woke up and all of them walked into the forest. Link was begging to finally get better after nearly dying a few days ago. He finally was getting food and water and now he was returning to health and his wound was getting blocked off.

After reaching the selected area Dark Pit, holding the axe, began to attack the tree. After ten minutes the medium tree fell to the ground. The colony cheered and whistled as the first tree was down. The Colony's first goal had been accomplished.

Now the morning had new ambition as Little Mac and Robin switched on cutting down trees while back at camp Dark Pit and Lucina continued to make sharp stones. Zelda continued to look after Link who seemed to be improving and improving by the minute.

As dinner came around the day became their most successful yet. Six trees had been chopped and remained at the spot where they were cut until there could be a safe way to being them down to the cave. Dark Pit and Lucina made three sharp stones making three new axes. As they ate rabbit again, with everyone getting equal proportions, hope was there before but now it was there. The Colony was finally getting the results they had been hoping for. Everyone fell asleep quickly and no one stayed up crying or thinking about where the next meal would come from.


	8. Day 7, 8 and 9

_Days left of summer: 19_

_Day 7_

"Everyone!" Screamed Hand Mario rallying the colony "Today I want more trees cut and brought down here! This morning I sent Robin and Luigi to scout the area and near the tree spot is a place to get the trees to the cave. We cut down a lot today but I want three times that today!"

"Yeah!" screamed the colony ready to work.

"Alright let's get in that forest and get our lumber!" The Hand screamed finishing the rally as the men ran into the forest, including Link who want to help, to do work.

The day was productive, by lunch the trees that had been cut down yesterday where now stacked by the cave. Not only that by lunch there where ten more trees which were cut down and stacked with yesterday's trees. By nightfall the total trees was twenty-seven trees. By nightfall everyone was happy and healthy, Link was starting to return to health as he helped with the trees. Tomorrow although wanting to continue their productivity it was time for a second hunting party into the forest. The party was Luigi, Dark Pit and Link. The three headed out and the day began to end and the party was back with two rabbits one killed by Link the party claimed. They ate the meat and went to bed.

Day 8

_Days left of summer: 18_

Mario had awoken first on the 8th day. He slowly walked out of the cave to the river. He got on his knees and washed his face and sighed then got up and looked around.

"Mario?" asked a sweet voice.

Turning around "Peach?"

The Hand's wife, Peach, walked down to the river and sat down next to her husband "Mario?" she asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to think,"

"Think about what?"

"Just, about our success and the colony and ideas for us,"

"Like what?"

"Seeing what this place is out there has to be bigger than just the forest. Just what is out there?"

"I don't know. I think you're going a little too big for us. We are just begging to build homes and we are starting to get a good supply of food. I don't know if we can explore that far yet,"

"Ya, that makes sense. We should probably head back they might be worried,"

"Ya," Peach agreed.

Back at the cave about half were still sleeping while somewhere up and surrounding a log. The six where Robin, Palutena, Dark Pit, Robin, Link and Zelda. Luigi and Rosalina (which began more and more common) where sleeping in.

"What's happening here?" Peach asked.

"Dark Pit is showing us is plan to makes homes," Palutena answered.

"Come see here," Dark Pit said as the two walked into the group. "My plan is make large square holes into the end of the logs but keeping a large part of the intact. We slide it in and hopefully it stays together,"

"That could work, it would take long to turn it into," The hand answered looked at the log.

"Excuse me, Mairo?" Robin asked with Paultena in toe.

"Yes Robin?"

"Can I show you my idea?"

"Of course, were is your idea?"

"Let's go to the cave," Robin answered exactly.

At the cave Luigi and Rosalina where now walking about and went to the river to get a drink. As Mario, Robin and Paultena stood in front of the cave.

"So what's your idea, Robin?" The hand questioned.

"So my idea is to board up the cave…"

"Why would we do that?"

"No we will still use it but only as a storage. We need a place to put everything and the cave would be a good place."

"Yes, that could work…"

"Yes…yes it could,"

They ended the discussion and the day turned into chopping down trees and a small hunting party of Robin and Little Mac. Link, Luigi and Dark Pit spent the day chopping down trees are working on the cabin design. At the end of the day the day two logs had the large slits and was to be slide in tomorrow. The colony went to bed as the day of inventions came to a close.

Day 9

_Days left of summer: 17_

The day was like any other. The day was for lumber, lots of it. The six men went into the forest and by noon seven trees were cut and it seemed the day was going great and it continued like that until the nightfall reached the colony and they had to stop. However through the night Dark Pit and Robin sawed and slide in logs together to make a cabin. It was hard and by 2 Lucina and Paultena and walked to the area where the cabin was being built and sent them to the cave. Which they fell asleep in an instant.

_**Crystalboo Note: Yes day 9 was short but cut me a break XD I can't make every day super insane and new stuff coming up. A few days will be like that and it will kind of be like this until the kids come. My plan is to have the kids come up around the last 10 days of summer. So hope you all enjoy and yes these multi day chapters will be coming up more and more.**_


End file.
